Seaside Stowaway
Seaside Stowaway is the first level of A Storm in the Port, the second of six missions in Medal of Honor: Frontline. It takes place in St. Matheiu, France. Briefing Seaside Stowaway St. Mathieu, France 17 August 1944-0900 Hours French Resistance operatives have spotted a U-boat in the port city of St. Mathieu. After resupplying, we believe this submarine will head back to the docking pens at Lorient -- the most protected German U-boat base in France. To gain access to the base at Lorient, you must stow away within the cargo being loaded aboard the U-boat. You'll be dropped just outside St. Mathieu. Beneath a tree near your insertion point, our operative has hidden a small package which will provide you with further instructions once you're actually aboard U-4902. Unfortunately, many of the roads in the village have been blocked or destroyed, so getting across town to the cargo loading gate may be no simple task. Although St. Mathieu has undergone heavy Allied bombing, the enemy is still entrenched. German forces have even managed to pin down some of our troops from the 101st Division, scattered throughout the area. Watch for ambushes and enemy machine gun nests. If the opportunity presents itself, Jimmy, get to high ground and provide some much needed assistance. Best of luck, Lieutenant! Objectives * Find Resistance Drop * Man MG in Church Tower * Find Submarine Fueling Roster * Stowaway In Cargo Crate Weapons * Colt .45 * M1 Garand * Thompson (ally only) * Kar98 (enemy only) * MP40 (enemy only) * Walther P38 (enemy only) * M2 Grenades * M1919A4 .30 Caliber Machine Gun (mounted on destroyed jeep) * MG-42 (mounted) Characters * Lt. Jimmy Patterson * Fabrice * Pvt. Conaway * Pvt. John Castle Vehicles * Jeep * Opel Blitz * P-51 * Panzer IV * Tiger I * Mercedes Transcript Jimmy is inserted into a small clearing. He collects documents from a cigar box at the base of a tree. As he moves onto the road a Willys jeep drives along. It is hit with gunfire from a strafing German figher plane, but survives. It hits a mine, one wheel flies off and nearly hits Patterson. The soldiers in the jeep are almost dead. A firefight breaks out up ahead. Dying Soldier: "I can't move, take over the gun". The soldier dies as Jimmy takes command of the gun. He uses it to clear out all the remaining Germans in the courtyard. Advancing down the ruined street, a german guard looks up as an Allied P51 Mustang drops a bomb that kills another German soldier hiding behind a wall. More combat ensues. Jimmy fights through to the next area. A small squad of 101st soldiers are fighting off an assault from a Panzer IV (short barrel Ausf. F1) tank and supporting soldiers across the river. A tank shell hits the ground next to a running soldier and kills him. Another Allied plane drops a bomb that destroys the tank's treads and renders it immobile. Jimmy fights off the soldiers and uses the MG-42 nearby to put the tank out of commission. Patterson slays several more German soldiers before entering the church to find the dead body of Private Conaway. Radioman(Radio):' "Conaway! Private come in! We need fire up in that tower! Get up in the tower! They're getting too close over here". ''Jimmy takes it upon himself to man the MG-42 in the tower and eliminate the threat of German soldiers below. When they are all dead, Patterson continues down the street into a ruined building. On the other side of the wall, in the center of the courtyard, two German soldiers are talking. One of them makes a joke. A paratrooper swings in to give Jimmy a hand in defeating the small German squad. Afterwards, Patterson forces himself into a small crawlspace in order to reach a trapped soldier. '''German Officer: "Answer me, where are the American 101st?" ( bad English) John Castle: "Private John Castle, 4516707." German Officer: "Fool! Answer me, now!" John Castle: "Private John Castle, 4516707!" German Officer: "Speak or die, I say!" John Castle: "That's all you're gettin' outta me kraut." German Officer: "Useless . . ." The German Officer shoots Castle as Jimmy reaches the room. He grabs the Submarine Fueling Roster off the wall. Patterson fights through the rest of the street, taking three Germans on a machine gun nest from behind. He ignites a rag on a pile of explosive barrels. The explosion blows a hole in the wall large enough for him to fit through. After facing a final squad of soldiers, Jimmy leaves his rifle and grenades behind to get inside the cargo crate. Trivia * Regardless of whether or not the German officer actually shoots the prisoner, he is still treated/acts as if he died. * After reaching the prisoner, one or two Allied soldiers may spawn outside of the building. However, due to unknown reasons, encountering these soldiers is never consistent and occurs only by chance. * There are two tanks encountered in this level. The first is a Panzer IV with short barrel located across the bridge. The second is a disabled Tiger I blocking off the street outside of the marketplace. * The jeep driven by the Americans seems to come from a dead end, a barbed wire gate. * The musical track in this level is switched with that of Eye of the Storm, as the track's title is "Shipyards of Lorient" whilst the score for Eye of the Storm is "Border Town", a reference to the small French town in Seaside Stowaway. This switch was likely a result of the difference in pacing between tracks and levels: "Border Town" has a much slower, melancholy feel, matching Eye of the Storm, while the hectic, frenzied action of Seaside Stowaway was a closer match to "Shipyard of Lorient" The tracks are follow the correct track title order in the soundtrack. * Regardless of actually shooting the MG 42, it will sometimes act like it was manned. * This map is based on the final scenes of the film, Saving Private Ryan, which Steven Spielberg (the game's producer) also worked on. * This is the last level in the game where the player uses the M1 Garand. * Since the battle at the bridge and to the end of level fonovye sounds of this level are converted background sounds from the Sniper's Last Stand level from Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Level Map SSLevelMap.png|Seaside Stowaway level map. Tiger.wreck.jpg|the tiger tank blocking the players path Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline singleplayer levels